Orgullo
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Entre Fudo y Kidou, el orgullo puede ser un arma de doble filo. Fudo cree que él fue el único tonto enamorado, pero kidou le va a demostrar lo contrario...
1. Chapter 1

– ¿Vos qué crees? ¿Quién sería al uke y quién el seme? – preguntó Fubuki.

– No sé – dijo Tachimukai.

– Para mí, que Fudo es el activo – declaró Kazemaru.

– Igualmente, no creo que Kidou se dejase dominar por Fudo – dijo Sakuma.

– Oigan, cotorras, ¡a entrenar! Están peor que las viejas chusmas – les criticó Endo – les recuerdo que todavía no terminó el torneo FFI. No hay nada más peligroso que un grupo de ukes chusmas.

Esto era lo que pasaba en el campamento del Inazuma Japan, ya casi todos sabían que Fudo y Kidou estaban "saliendo" si se podía decir de una buena manera, aunque muchos creían que era solo una relación de sexo. Pero había algo que no sabía nadie ¿Quién era el pasivo? Nadie sabía, ya que ambos eran igualmente de orgullosos como para admitir ser el sometido. Aun así, ni Kidou ni Fudo decían nada, se hacían los desentendidos, los sordos. No iban a admitir que estaban saliendo. Igual, después de todo, Fudo era el seme y Kidou el uke. Fudo a veces molestaba a Kidou diciéndole que era el uke, cada vez que lo hacía, Kidou se enojaba y discutían. ¿Para qué quería Fudo discutir con la persona que más quería? Porque sabía que después de cada discusión, ellos hacían el amor. Era una manera de "poner el mar en calma". A Fudo le gustaba eso.

– Kidou, ¿sabés que todo el campamento se anda preguntando quién de nosotros dos es el uke? – le dijo Fudo a Kidou en las duchas.

– Si, Endo ya me lo comentó ¿Qué querés que haga? – dijo Kidou toscamente.

– Que les digas la verdad, que vos sos el uke – le dijo Fudo al oído.

– Lo voy a la semana que viene, si es que sigo siendo el uke… – dijo Kidou dándose media vuelta para irse.

– ¿Cómo si "_sigo siendo el uke"_? ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a ser yo el uke ahora? – lo paró Fudo.

– Hagamos un trato, si para el lunes que viene, yo sigo siendo el uke, lo digo frente a todos durante el desayuno. Pero si por alguna de esas casualidades, vos te convertís en el uke, el que lo va a tener que declarar vas a ser vos – le ofreció Kidou.

– Trato hecho – dijo confiado Fudo.

Lo normal, hubiera sido que Kidou fuese a besar a Fudo, ya que no había nadie en las duchas, pero el de rastas se fue sin ningún beso.

Durante la cena, Kidou se sentó al lado de Sakuma. Fudo se puso celoso de a mil.

A la noche, como todas las demás noches, Fudo quiso entrar a la habitación de Kidou mientras este dormía, pero no pudo: Kidou le había puesto el seguro. Fudo se enojó, él nunca hacia eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Kidou no fue a despertar a Fudo con un beso como lo hacia todas las mañanas; por consiguiente, Fudo se durmió, haciendo que el entrenador lo retase.

Nuevamente, durante el almuerzo, Kidou se volvió a sentar al lado de Sakuma. Fudo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Kidou.

Para resumirlo, durante toda la semana fue lo mismo, un Fudo que no podía entrar a la habitación de Kidou durante las noches y que llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos y un Kidou que se quedaba más tiempo con Sakuma que con su novio, para no decir que durante toda esa semana, ni siquiera se besaron ni nada. Ningún tipo de contacto. Fudo se estaba volviendo loco por no poder tener siquiera un beso o una caricia de su novio. Aunque el oji-verde se logró dar cuenta del plan del de googles: era más que seguro que estaba haciendo todo para más luego poder controlar a Fudo y ganar el trato.

[Narración de Fudo]

_¿Qué diablos se supone que me estas haciendo Kidou? Me estás volviendo completamente loco. Ni un solo beso, ni mirada, ni una caricia. Encima, lo haces a propósito, andas cerca de Sakuma para ocasionarme más celos. Estás jugando con fuego, apenas te pueda poner una mano encima, ya vas a ver…_

_¡No se vale! Ya me estoy poniendo intranquilo. Te juro que un día más y entro en una crisis nerviosa, maldito jodido. Y yo que pensé que sería fácil ganarte el trato. Yo que vos, me alejaría de Sakuma, a ver si de un accidente, le bajo todo los dientes. Pero es estúpido lo que estoy pensando, si ni siquiera te puedo hablar. Maldito, me estás evitando a propósito. Ya te voy a agarrar… y cuando lo haga, no te vas a poder sentar durante un año. _

_Ay, Kidou ¿Quién me manda a hacer esos ridículos tratos con vos? A veces soy un idiota. Decime ¿Cómo rayos haces para no estar desesperado? No me hablas, no me miras, no me acaricias, ni hablemos de besos. Decime como haces por favor, porque me estoy volviendo loco por no poder tenerte. Me molesta sentir esto. Diablos, sos un idiota que me hace volver loco. Ah… creo que te extraño. Y yo que creía que nunca me iba a pasar esto. Te extraño y si te extraño es porque te amo… y como te amo, no puedo seguir más tiempo lejos de vos. ¡Quiero estar al lado tuyo! Diablos, por tu culpa, ya me puse sentimental. Ya me la vas a pagar Kidou Yutto…_

[Narración normal]

Fudo se sentía maldito, si no tenía a Kidou rápido iba a entrar en una gran crisis y nadie quiere ver a Fudo con una crisis de nervios, o al menos eso creo. Se sentía ¿triste? No, por dios, que estupidez ¿Cómo se iba a sentir triste por qué Kidou no le daba ni la hora? Así no era el gran Fudo Akio, no se podía poner así por un tonto que le quería ganar un estúpido trato. ¿Kidou no lo quería? ¿Era verdad que su relación se trataba de solo sexo? ¿Es que Fudo era el único que de verdad estaba enamorado? ¿Kidou no amaba a Fudo? No, eso no podía ser cierto, Kidou millones de veces le había dicho que lo amaba ¿y si era mentira? Fudo se tiró en su cama a pensar seriamente en que era la relación con Kidou en verdad. El oji-verde no podía creer eso. Se sentía perdido. Él, que siempre se la había dado de rebelde y de duro, ahora se estaba sintiendo horrible por Kidou.

Kidou, por otra parte, sentía que mucho más no podría aguantar así, fingiendo que quería estar más tiempo con Sakuma que con su novio. Aunque le causaban gracia las actitudes de Fudo: se enojaba cada vez que lo veía al lado de Sakuma, se dormía antes de los, ya no sabía dónde meterse para aguantar las ganas de besarlo. Kidou lo hacía a propósito, quería que Fudo le rogase estar con él a cualquier precio. No es que Kidou fuese malo, pero le quería ganar a Fudo aunque sea solo una vez. Cuando el oji-rojo se propone algo, lo cumple, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Quería tener a merced suya a Fudo, quería que fuese suyo, sin ninguna objeción. Ya se había cansado de estar siempre abajo. Su orgullo se encontraba por el piso.


	2. Discución

**Hola! bueno, no tengo mucho que decir asi que el tan solo dejo el fic!**

* * *

><p>Ya el sábado por la tarde, Fudo no aguantaba más, sabía muy bien que dentro menos de 48 horas le habría ganado la apuesta a Kidou, pero no podía aguantar estar otro minuto más sin hablar con él. Decidió que si, para volver a estar con Kidou, debía hacer todo lo que él le pidiese, lo haría, ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de él.<p>

– Kidou, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Fudo entrando a habitación del oji-rojo.

– Mmm… si querés… yo no tengo ningún problema – le dijo on una gran sonrisa de victoria.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas a besar o al menos a hablar? – dijo Fudo tratando de tragarse todo su orgullo.

– Fudo, no seas tonto, ya lo sabés ¿para qué me preguntás? – lo burló Kidou acercándose a él.

– Kidou ¿querés que yo…? – Tragó saliva – ¿sea el… uke?

– Vos lo dijiste, no fui yo. Pero supongo que es eso, no lo sé – le dijo comenzando a besar su cuello.

– ¿A vos no te pasó nada durante toda esta semana, mientras estuvimos separados por tu grandioso plan? – Le dijo separándolo de él – ¿es que no me extrañaste? – Preguntó enojado – ¿es que solo sirvo para darte placer y como dicen todos, solo somos sexo?

– Fudo ¿Qué estupideces decís?

– Las que me parecen, desde aquella apuesta, ni me miras. Te haces el idiota para que yo sea tu uke. Sabés, estuve a un punto de entrar en una crisis de nervios, a punto de bajarle todos los dientes a Sakuma de una piña. Me hiciste sentirme mal, pedazo de idiota – gritó enojado – si vos solo quería sexo conmigo me hubieras avisado antes… por lo menos así, hubieran sido las cosas más sencillas.

– Yo no, el tarado sos vos, el que siempre me hacía sentir inferior fuiste vos, el que siempre me recalcaba que yo era el maldito uke fuiste vos sabiendo todo el orgullo que yo tengo.

– Ah, claro, ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa? Vos fuiste el que casi me hace llorar por querer ganar tu estúpida apuesta, te juro que yo nunca te haría eso, porque eso, se supone, te haría sufrir. Si yo te cargo, lo hago solo entre nosotros dos, y a parte, sabés muy bien que en ningún momento te lastimaría – le dijo Fudo yéndose de la habitación – si a vos te molestaba de verdad, realmente, ser el uke, me lo hubieras dicho seriamente. Si a vos te dolía lo que yo te hacía y no te gustaba para nada, me lo hubieras dicho. Pero yo nunca tuve ninguna queja de que te estaba lastimando ni nada por el estilo.

– Pará Fudo, por favor… –trató de frenarlo Kidou sin éxito.

– Pará nada, no me jodas ahora…

Ni el mismo Fudo se creía lo que había dicho, pero era la rabia que tenía adentro. Realmente, a Fudo no le hubiera molestado no hacer el amor con Kidou durante un tiempo, pero lo que le molesto en realidad fue que le haya negado hasta sus sonrisas ¿a tal punto podía llegar alguien con tal de ganar una maldita apuesta? Fudo no hubiera podido, si apenas si pudo controlarse cada vez que Kidou le daba la espalda…

Kidou se sentía dolido por todo lo que le había dicho su novio. Él si lo amaba, no tenía porque decir todas esas idioteces. Kidou si lo había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo. Pero admitía que se había ido un poco de mano, pero más que nadie Fudo lo tenía que entender, su orgullo estaba herido y esa era la única manera de poder recuperarlo.

Durante la cena, ninguno de los dos mostró ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por la discusión de la tarde. Su orgullo se los impedía. Eso sí, ambos se estaban volviendo locos. Luego de la cena, Fudo se fue a caminar por ahí, hasta que se largó a llover. Decidió volver al campamento. Al llegar, estaba Kidou sentado en la puerta de su habitación esperándolo. Fudo entró a su habitación y tendiéndole la mano a Kidou, lo invitó a pasar también. Kidou se sentó en la cama mientras que Fudo solo parado apoyado en la pared.

– Si me querías hablar, hubieras esperado simplemente en tu habitación… – dijo Fudo sacándose la remera que tenía puesta.

– Mmm… si, pero no tenía nada para hacer ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kidou.

– Me saco la remera ¿no ves? Está toda mojada y me voy a resfriar – dijo entrando al baño de la habitación.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– Por ahí, me fui a caminar ¿me alcanzas el pantalón que está en los pies de la cama? – desde el baño.

Kidou buscó en la punta de la cama y encontró el pantalón de Fudo, pero además, una hoja hecha un bollito.

– ¿lo encontraste? – le preguntó Fudo asomándose por la puerta del baño.

– Si, tomá – dijo guardándose en el bolsillo el bollito de papel y dándole el pantalón.

– ¿Qué guardaste? – le preguntó Fudo al ver que había guardado algo en su bolsillo.

– Nada, mi celular se me había caído… – se excusó Kidou naturalmente.

– Bueno…

Kidou se dio media vuelta y se quedó viendo un par de fotos que había en la mesa de luz de Fudo. Mientras tanto el oji-verde salió del baño con el torso desnudo.

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Kidou todavía de espaldas.

– Mi mamá y mi hermana – dijo Fudo señalándole las fotos – aquel es mi padre cuando todavía era alguien respetable.

– ¿Respetable? – Preguntó Kidou dándose vuelta – ¿no te vas a poner remera? – le dijo al verlo sin una.

– Ajá, era respetable, antes de que dejara a mi mamá y a mi hermana a su suerte, pero vos ya lo sabías, te lo dijo Hibiki durante el partido con Corea ¿o no? – le contestó sin darle importancia a la segunda pregunta.

– Pero no sabía que tenías una hermana…

– Si, tiene la misma edad que Haruna – dijo Fudo sentándose en la cama.

Kidou lo imitó. Así se quedaron casi media, callados, sentados uno al lado del otro y tomados tímidamente de la mano. Habían estado hablando de otros temas para no tener que hablar de lo que en verdad querían decirse.

– Me dolió lo que me gritaste – rompió el silencio Kidou.

– A mi me dolió tenerte lejos durante cinco días, casi seis – le dijo soltándole la mano – es igual.

– ¿Qué es igual? – le preguntó el oji-rojo volviéndolo a tomar de la mano.

– Nuestro dolor, es igual, porque es por orgullo, no es por alguna mentira ni engaño, es simplemente por nuestro orgullo – dijo Fudo soltándole la mano de nuevo – somos tan orgullosos que no podemos ser sinceros ni siquiera con nosotros mismo.

– Supongo que es verdad… pero todavía no sé por qué no podemos sentir lo que decimos y decir lo que sentimos.

– Porque tenemos miedo de hacer lo que realmente deseamos, por ejemplo: ¿alguna vez te besé frente a todos para que se dieran cuenta de que sos solo mío? No, no lo hice. ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amaba en voz alta y viéndote a los ojos? Tampoco lo hice. Eso es lo que pasa de verdad.

– ¿Hacia falta que me gritaras todo eso que me gritaste hoy en la tarde? – le preguntó Kidou tratando de ubicarse.

– Tal vez, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que yo necesitaba descargarme totalmente. Sentía como si me hubieses tratado como tu muñeco – le declaró Fudo mirando el suelo.

– Vos no sos mi muñeco, vos sos mi novio – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, levantándolo del mentón.

– Lamentablemente no parece, pero vos no tenés la culpa… no tenés la culpa de nada. Yo nunca te deje hacer lo que vos querías y me siento culpable de eso.

Fudo no resistió y besó a su tan lindo novio. Lo acercó más a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente, dejarlo escapar no era siquiera un pensamiento. Fudo lo quería tener, pero luego recordó su gran problema, el orgullo, y se separó lentamente de Kidou.

– ¿me amas? – preguntó Fudo.

– Lo suficiente como para tragarme todo mi orgullo y entregarme completamente a vos.

– Entonces no te entregues y andá a dormir a tu cuarto, vos tenias un plan y lo tenés que seguir ejecutando. Después de todo vos sos el mejor estratega de Japón y tenés un plan para ganarme la apuesta.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué por qué? Porque no quiero volver a ir en contra de lo que vos querés – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – quiero hacer lo que me pidas – completó al oído de Kidou.

– Está bien, hasta mañana Fudo – se paró colorado.

– Hasta mañana Yutto – dijo besándolo – y por cierto, mañana tenemos el día libre y quiero disfrutarlo.

Kidou salió de la habitación de Fudo. No entendía por qué no había querido dormir con él. Algo estaba tramando Fudo, pero Kidou no se preocupó. No quería preocuparse por nada, quería confiar plenamente en Fudo, en SU Fudo.

Luego de que Kidou se fue, Fudo se puso a arreglar su cama para poder acostarse. Mientras lo hacía, notó que faltaba algo, algo importante, algo que podía hacer que todo el campamento se enterara de que Fudo Akio no era tan duro como creían, pero sobre todo, era algo que debía guardar para recordar quién era Kidou realmente para él. Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró el bollito de papel. Después recordó, el papel estaba debajo del pantalón que le había pasado Kidou hace un rato. Fudo se tiró en la cama, vencido, Kidou sabría todo, realmente todo, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón; porque era más que seguro que lo que Kidou se había guardado en el bolsillo no era un celular, sino ese pequeño bollito de papel. Le dieron ganas de ir a buscarlo y exigirle que se lo devolviera, pero sería inútil, ya que Kidou se opondría, aparte, si él leía eso, tal vez se le facilitasen las cosas. Se acostó y se durmió. Se durmió pensando en que pasaría por la cabeza de Kidou cuando leyese el papel.

Kidou llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama decidido a leer aquel bollito de papel que había encontrado en la cama de Fudo y que se había llevado sin su consentimiento… el oji-rojos no pudo dar crédito a lo que leía…

_Kidou:_

_Yo tan solo…_


	3. Carta

_Kidou:_

_Yo tan solo… ah… solo tenía ganas de desahogarme, y como sé que nunca leerás esto, decidí escribir todo lo que me pasa. _

_Por empezar y para dejar las cosas claras: te amo, te amo completa, tonta, loca e idiotamente. Desde que te conocí no dejé de pensar ni un solo momento. Ahora de seguro, ya estaremos arreglados. Entonces bien, te voy a decir todo lo que me pasa en tres sencillos puntos_

_1°: Yo siento un gran odio hacia Sakuma, Genda, Estrada y cualquier otra persona que no sea de tu familia que se te acerque más de diez centímetros, aunque sean tan solo amigos. _

_2°: me pongo loco cada vez que me das la espalda. Me revienta que lo hagas ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo te amo y no me gusta no poder besarte cuando se me antoja. Por favor, no me niegues ningún solo beso._

_3°: Perdón por haberte tratado como tan solo una posesión material si es que sentiste eso en algún momento. La verdad es que soy demasiado posesivo y a eso, sumale que no te quiero por nada de todo el mundo. _

_La verdad es que siento un incomprensible miedo a perderte. Tengo un gran miedo a que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, aunque no lo demuestre. Te amo, pero tampoco lo voy a usar de excusa para todos mis errores. Quizá este no sea el momento para decirlo, pero en mi subconsciente estoy consciente de que alguna vez desee ser solo tuyo, que vos seas el que me someta a mí. De hecho, si no fuera por mi estúpido e inolvidable orgullo, vos serias el que me sometería a mí, y por eso es que tenemos tantos problemas. _

_No quiero alejarme de vos por ninguna razón. ¿Sabés? Casi mato a Sakuma por caer encima de vos aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Él, para poder parar un balón, tuvo que hacer una maniobra rara y te cayó encima. Ay… te juro que casi uso el método de Goenji y lo mataba a balonazos para hacerlo entrar en razón de que vos eras solo mío. _

_Me parece que para que nadie se te acerque, en la entrada del campamento voy a poner un pasacalle que diga: _

**_KIDOU YUTTO ES SOLO MÍO. EL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSE A ÉL CON ALGUNA MALA INTECIÓN, ESTARÁ MUERTO EN MENOS DE 24 HS._**

**_Atte. FUDO AKIO._**

_Tal vez sea un poco excesivo, pero es necesario si no querés que un día de estos venga al campamento armado con una calibre 22. _

_Si, lo sé, ya estoy fantaseando demasiado. Debe ser una estupidez para vos pensar en tal cosa, pero varias veces estuve por llamar a una empresa que se encarga de hacer pasacalle para llevar a cabo mi idea. Esto es demasiado._

_Si supieras todo lo que estuve para decirte que te amaba… y ni siquiera lo hice, tan solo lo susurré mientras te dormías en la primera noche dormimos juntos. Esa noche no dormí, me quedé viéndote, viendo como tu mente seguramente se adentraba en algún sueño. Viendo como la luz de la luna te hacía más lindo de lo que sos. _

_¿Ves? Ese es uno de los efectos de amarte, me pongo sentimentalista al cien. Hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué diablos viste en mi? Vos sos un buen pibe, lindo, inteligente, honesto, bondadoso, hábil con el balón y muy buen hermano. En cambio yo, soy un idiota que se jacta de ser el mejor estratega y hace más de un mes que no ve a su hermana. ¿Me entendés? No veo ni una sola conexión entre nosotros dos. Tal vez, Sakuma o Genda serian mejores que yo para vos ya que son de tu misma situación social, pero como vos sos mi novio, que ni se les ocurra acercase a vos porque juro que no viven para contarlo. _

_Volviendo a lo que (seguramente te quedaste pensando) dije anteriormente de querer ser tuyo. Bueno, sé que suena un tanto raro para ser YO quién está escribiendo esto, pero es verdad: Yutto, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me ames como lo hice yo tantas noches sin dejarte hacer lo que realmente querías. No es que quiera que sean todas las noches así, pero realmente, me gustaría que pasara aunque sea una vez. _

_A este punto, de seguro estás con la boca abierta al leer todo lo que yo escribí. ¿Qué digo? Si esto solo lo hago para poder desahogarme, vos no vas a leer esto, así que es tonto que lo escriba, pero lo hago para recordar que sos vos para mí. Para mí sos…_

**_Sos lo único que me puede controlar, sos mi cable a tierra, sos lo mejor que pasó en años y que nunca quiero que se aleje de mí. _**

**_Para ser rápidos… para mí, sos mi vida…_**

Kidou quedó impactado por lo que había acabado de leer ¿era verdad? ¿Fudo podía sentir realmente todas esas cosas? Si, podía, podía sentir y hacer eso y mucho más. El de rastas se quedó feliz… feliz porque sabía que Fudo nunca iba a hacer algo que lo perjudicara, nada que pudiese arruinar esa relación tan rara pero linda que tenían. Para este punto, se sentía mucho más cursi que Fudo…


	4. Dejar el orgullo de lado

**Hola! bueno, tarde mucho en actualizar por varias razones: estaba de vacaciones, mi primo me escondia el pendrive donde tengo mis fics y, sobre todo, NO SABIA COMO PONER A KIDOU DE SEME. Ese es unn gran problema... bueno, sin más, el fic...**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, Fudo salió a pasear con Kidou ¿Qué hicieron? De todo, fueron a un parque de diversiones, después almorzaron en un bar de por ahí, luego fueron al cine, después a joder un rato por el centro. Fue el día perfecto, con los besos tan ansiados de Fudo y sin el inagotable orgullo de ambos. Hasta parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera el mismo de hace dos días. Parecían personas distintas…<p>

Ya, cuando era de noche, fueron a un lugar muy bonito.

– Sé que Endo tiene su torre de metal, que ofrece la mejor vista del atardecer. Yo no te puedo ofrecer lo mismo, pero puedo mostrarte esto.

Estaban en la costa rocosa de la playa que quedaba cerca del campamento. Tenía una hermosa vista, se veía a la luna acompañada por las brillantes estrellas que parecían prender y apagar su luz. Además, un hermoso reflejo en el agua clara de la luna como una redonda moneda brillante

– Fudo, es hermoso…

– ¿yo o la vista?

– Ambos… te quiero Fudo, te quiero y no quiero que volvamos a discutir nunca más.

– Yo también quiero eso. Kidou, no es muy normal en mí, por eso es que te pido que me escuches con atención – dijo Fudo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a él, tomándolo de la cadera – te amo, te amo y te amo… no quiero volver a tenerte tan lejos. Te amo y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por vos.

Fudo besó lentamente a Kidou. Despacio, bien despacio, disfrutando cada parte de la boca del primer estratega. Cuando se separaron, Fudo le quitó la camisa a su novio.

– ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó el menor pensando que todavía el seme seguiría siendo Fudo.

– ¿Qué? ¿No querés ir al agua? – le dijo Fudo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quitaron toda la ropa -menos los bóxers- y desde aquellas rocas se tiraron al agua.

Allí se pusieron a jugar, tirándose agua uno al otro y cosas así, como niños o, mejor dicho, como enamorados.

Al cabo de un rato, salieron del agua y se quedaron sentados en la arena.

– ¿Es verdad todo lo que decía en tu carta? – se atrevió a preguntar Kidou esperando un coscorrón por la pregunta.

– Sip – respondió mirando el suelo para que no notase su sonrojo.

– ¿incluso la parte en vos querías que yo sea el… bueno, eso? – preguntó más intrigado.

– Ajá – respondió todavía mirando el cielo.

– Es muy tierno de tu parte pensar eso – le respondió Kidou tomándolo del mentón.

– Y es muy tierno de tu parte no burlarte… – completó con una gran sonrisa.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez, Fudo recostó a Kidou sobre la arena y lo comenzó a besar más apasionadamente. Cuando se quedó sin oxígeno, se acerco al oído de su novio y jadeantemente le dijo unas palabras que pusieron más que colorado al oji-rojo.

– Hacé lo que quieras conmigo. Esta noche soy solo tuyo, pero no te acostumbres…

– Entonces voy a hacer que no te arrepientas de tu decisión…

Dieron la vuelta, Kidou quedó arriba de Fudo. Empezó a besarlo, sin dejar ninguna parte de la boca del oji-verde sin explorar. Lentamente, Kidou comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo húmedo y caliente de su novio. Este, a su vez, suspiraba, jadeaba, lo acariciaba excitantemente. Kidou comenzó a lamer la salada piel del pecho del menor, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Fudo se puso colorado al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una erección. Kidou se dio cuenta de eso y pensó en aprovecharlo.

El oji–rojo fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro. De un tirón le sacó el bóxers y empezó a lamer cada parte de la entrepierna de Fudo, desde los mulos hasta los testículos. Luego tomó entre sus manos el miembro de su nuevo uke y empezó a estimularlo, masajeándolo lentamente, haciendo que Fudo gimiera mucho más fuerte.

– Ay… mmm… Kidou… más… – pidió Fudo retorciéndose.

A tal petición, Kidou se introdujo el miembro del menor completamente en la boca, lamiéndolo tal helado. Cuando Fudo no se resistió más, se vino en la boca de su seme. Kidou se tragó la semilla de su novio, dejándolo completamente limpio.

Aun no satisfecho, Kidou se volvió al rostro de Fudo y lo volvió a besar.

– Por… favor… ponte en cuatro – le pidió Kidou entre gemidos.

Fudo lo hizo con una notable preocupación. Su posicionó sobre la arena, mirando al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo. Kidou se sonrió, comenzó a acariciarlo para que se relajara y, cuando Fudo pensó que Kidou lo penetraría, sintió una lengua hábil y movediza que se movía por todo su interior – mmm… ah… más Kidou – pedía Fudo sintiéndose en el paraíso. Kidou sintió que no resistía más, deseaba penetrarlo.

El oji–verde se volvió a dar vuelta, Kidou le mostró dos dedos para que los lamiera. Fudo lo tomo bruscamente de la nuca y, acercándose a su boca le declaró:

– Maldita sea Kidou, quiero sentirte dentro mío de una maldita vez.

Kidou no dio crédito a lo que escuchó. Entre la excitación y el orgullo, Fudo deseaba ser penetrado de una buena vez ¡Que preparar ni preparar! Quería ser de Kidou de una vez por todas.

[P.O.V de Kidou]

No creía lo que me había dicho, pero igual seguí. Le abrí las piernas y comencé a penetrarlo no sin antes darle un fogoso beso. Se sentía tan estrecho, tan caliente… noté que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. – Ya va a pasar, lo prometo – le dije al oído. Igualmente le seguía doliendo. Mientras trataba de penetrarlo, lo comencé a masturbar para que el dolor pasara.

Cuando lo penetré totalmente, me quedé quieto por un momento, hasta que él me abrazó con sus piernas la cintura. Lo tome como un sí y comencé a embestirlo más fuerte. Una embestida tras otra. Lo sentía caliente, lo sentía rico…

Lo vi, tan inocente, sexy, violable, y todo lo pervertido que se les pueda ocurrir, pero mejor decir que lo vi mío, solo mío.

Ya no aguantaba más, me venía.

– Me vengo – le avisé.

– Yo… ah… también – me contestó.

Lo tomé de la cintura para presionar más. Escuchaba una y otra vez los gritos de placer de Fudo, lo que me excitaba más. Gemidos, sudor, excitación y un placer inimaginable que sentí cuando nos vinimos, yo dentro de él y él entre ambos. Sentí una sensación eléctrica recorrer por toda mi espalda, me arqueé y caí rendido. Salí lentamente de su interior. Me recosté a su lado tratando de recuperar mi ritmo normal de respiración.

[Fin P.O.V de Kidou]

– Nunca pensé que fueras masoquista – dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

– No te burles porque te voy a dejar sin poder sentar una semana por esto – lo criticó colorado.

– Si no hubieras pedido, no te hubiera dado nada – se justificó Kidou.

– Te amo Kidou.

– Yo también Fudo…

Ambos se fundieron en un largo beso.

Luego de un rato volvieron al campamento. Se durmieron juntos en el cuarto de Fudo. En realidad, Kidou se durmió, porque Fudo se le quedó viendo toda la noche, viendo a la persona a la que amaba, viendo como podía ser tan feliz sin su tonto orgullo…

Al día siguiente, Kidou despertó gracias al despertador de Fudo que se había escuchado como algo que parecía Rock pesado. El oji-rojo notó que su novio no estaba en el cuarto.

Bajó a desayunar y Sakuma se le acercó.

– Che Kidou, ¿así que no te podemos tocar? – preguntó el de parche con un tono burlón.

– ¿A qué te referís? – preguntó extrañado.

– Andá a la entrada del campamento y vas a ver – le dijo Kazemaru tocándole el hombro – uy, perdón, no te podemos tocar.

Kidou empezó a imaginar cierta posibilidad del extraño comportamiento de los chicos.

Fue a la entrada del campamento y como él sospechaba, había un gran pasacalle:

_**Atención: KIDOU YUTTO ES MÍ NOVIO, EL IDIOTA QUE ATREVA A ACERCÁRSELE, TOCARLO O CUALQUIER TIPO DE ACERCAMIENTO SE METERÁ EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS. ESTAN AVISADOS! **_

_**Atte. : Fudo Akio.**_

– ¡Fudo! – comenzó a buscar Kidou con un gran enojo.

– ¿Qué pasa Kidou? – le preguntó Fudo que había aparecido luego de pagarle a unos señores.

– ¿Es que no confías en mí? – le preguntó el de capa.

– En vos confió, no confío en los demás ¿entendés? – le dijo Fudo dándole un pequeño beso.

Kidou mostró una sonrisa de resignación ante su posesivo novio, pero después de todo, tal vez ese pasacalle demostraba que ambos habían dejado de lado su orgullo para formar una verdadera pareja…

Fin (?)

* * *

><p><strong>y? les gustó? Espero haber escrito bien el lemmon, me costó mucho hacer que kidou fuera el seme...<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
